I'll Wait, My Dear
by Heiress of the Suzerainty
Summary: Takes place a couple years after KH2 at the Destiny High School. Sora is in love with Kairi but doesn't have the guts to tell her. Will Kairi become tired of waiting for him to make a move?Sokai Oneshot.


Wow it was really fun writing this fic. Anyway I don't own the characters..Or Kingdom Hearts..(Wish I did)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**I'll Wait, My Dear**

He was popular and handsome. A "chick-magnet" as his silver-haired best friend Riku often said. However,that brought no pride to Sora's empty soul, because he wanted to be with_ **her**_. Those ignorant girls that he carelessly dated just wanted popularity and money from him.

_But of course he gave them neither of those things..._

He'd put on that fake smile and would tell them how "pretty" they looked at the school dances as their bodies swayed to the music under the disco light.

_But of course he didn't mean it.** She** was the prettiest of all in his book._

And his heart would break in two when he'd see **her** dancing with someone else, shooting a quick sad glance at him.

_I'll wait my dear, no matter how long it takes._

He loved her, so why couldn't he _**tell** _her?

_Couldn't he see the pleading and hurt in **her **_sparkling blue _eyes?_

He loved **her**. Didn't he know that **her** heart broke every time he spoke to **her **without asking her out? Maybe it was pride? Or a lack of courage, what he thought he had so very much of.

------X

**Kairi** was at her locker, busily searching for her math book. Her fiery red hair sprawled over her back.

"Dumb book," she muttered "Where are you?!"

"I'm right here."

_**Sora.**_

_Maybe her long torturous waiting was finally over..._

Kairi turned around to see Sora, the boy of her dreams. His spiky brown hair stook out every which way and he stood uncomfortably, seeming suddenly interested in his shoes, as if he wanted to say something.

"Uhmmm.." Sora began as Kairi cocked an eyebrow. "WannagooutKairi?!" Sora quickly blurted out and sighed awaiting an answer. At first Kairi's face lit up as she smiled, but then her smile turned into a disappointed frown.

"Sora...How could you do this to me?" A tear trickled down her cheek.

_I've waited so long for you..._

Sora was taken aback "Wha-? Kairi, I'm sorry. How could I do what?" he asked worriedly.

"I've been waiting so long Sora! All these years!" she cried out "I just don't understand Sora...You've saved me several times on our journey...You even gave me your heart! I thought you loved me Sora, but if you're asking me this after all of these years...Then...I guess you don't.." She ran towards her next class bursting into tears.

"Wait, Kairi!" Sora cried desperately "Please!"

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say "Please! Oh baby, don't go!"_

Sora's heart sank as he watched his princess walk away from him. He slid down on the floor against the locker. "Darn'it...Kairi..I _do_ love you !" He slammed his fist against the locker and ran towards his class as many students stared at him in awe.

_If only she knew..._

------X

He tried calling her but she didn't answer. He left various messages but she never returned the call. He even tried approaching her in school but she always gave him a quick cold glare and walked away. He couldn't take it anymore.

_I need you..._

------X

It was the last day of 12th grade for the class of 2006 at Destiny High. The school was empty besides two teens who were saying their final goodbyes to the building of memories. Kairi traced the cold purplish wall with her finger, gazing at the pictures of the students of 2006,

"Bye, Destiny High." she whispered nonchalantly as she finally walked towards the big pearly white door.

"Wait! Kairi!" A way too familiar voice halted her in her tracks.

_Oh Gosh, it's **him**..._

Sora ran up beside her and she stood there looking at him hesitantly debating in her mind if she should run or not.

"Look...Kairi," He said catching his breath. "I'm really really sorry! I don't know what was wrong with me..I was so selfish..." She stared at him blankly "Well this is no excuse but...I'm used to girls coming to me..." he continued but she still remained silent .

_Come on, Kai..you can stop me any time now, _he thought.

"Kairi," he sighed "the point is...I love you, I always have, and I always will."

_And that was just enough for her..._

"Yes, Sora" She smiled "I'd be happy to go out with you." And he hugged her.

"I love you, Kai." And of course she hugged him back.

"I love you too, Sora."

_-I'll wait ,my dear, just for **me** and **you**...- _

* * *

_Wo0t! My second KH fic! read &review plz._


End file.
